Tranquility into Calamity
by WhiteLilly66
Summary: Learning to be a swordsmith was never supposed to be easy. What made it worse that she was female, learning under a demon swordsmith that worked her till she was knackered and if that wasn't enough, Suzuki is thrown into the path of a powerful dog demon that may lop her head off. What is a girl to do? T at the moment, may raise later on in the story.


"I wonder where I can find Master Totosai," a young woman mumbled to herself as she stumbled aimlessly through the thick shrubbery. She could barely see through the thick undergrowth, but determination and another pressing matter was troubling her mind.

"Damn I need to pee, I feel my back teeth swimming!"

Sighing deeply, Suzuki continued to venture for another half an hour before finally bursting through the edge of the forest. The sun was beginning to set, lazily burning with an amber hue as it travelled down the canvas of the sky to go to bed, as the moon edged its way into the cloudless canopy. On the horizon, she could see a large skull with smoke funneling out of the dark gapping mouth. A three eyed cow lazily looked up from what it was eating, which was strange since there should be barely any food in a volcanic area. Finally, she had found the place!

"About damn time…" Suzuki continued to grumble as she trotted over to the somewhat odd house. She treaded lightly over the ground, making sure to not step on any burning embers. When reaching the skull, she knocked outside and waited.

The only response however was a light echo of her knocks through the ominous cavern. The cow was still watching her, and to be frank about the matter the creature was creeping her out. Losing patience, she knocked louder on the bone.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?! Master Totosai?"

"There is nobody in here." A voice responded, before cursing at the stupidity of replying, and she heard another voice trying to consolidate the old man.

A few moments later, she felt a strange sensation on her neck.

"Do not fret Totosai, it is merely a young woman – and my oh my is her blood good!"

Glowering by this point, Suzuki grabbed the small creature currently feeding on her to look at this annoying individual. She was surprised to see that it was none other than a flea. Trying to compose herself, and not lose her temper, she deeply inhaled before the inquiry began.

"Is Master Totosai in, um, Mr flea?" Suzuki asked, not quite sure how to react and decided to not beat about the bush. She never was very good at formalities.

"He is inside young one, but what is your purpose?" the flea inquired, giving her the evil eye even when he could be of no threat while pinned between two fingers.

What business is that of this bug? She thought bitterly, but decided to be cordial about the matter.

"I am here to ask Master Totosai if he would be my mentor-"

"Don't you think it would be better to ask a lady from a village to assist you in such matters?" asked the flea innocently. By this point, Suzuki lost it.

"I AM HERE TO ASK FOR AN APPRENTISHIP AS A SWORDSMITH YOU IMBECILE!"

Silence reigned down upon the two, with the flea stiff as a board from the outcry and Suzuki grey as ash for fearing that she now would have no chance to ask the Master himself. Surprisingly, the flea simply sighed.

"An unusual request that I think you should ask Totosai himself," the flea recommend, before freeing himself from her hand and hopping inside without a whisper. A few moments of silence continued before Suzuki rustled up the courage to follow.

The cavern was still fairly dark inside, even with the roaring fire in the middle. A bubbling noise could be heard from the blackened pot, and a strange odor seemed to ooze from it. I beg that it is not supposed to be food, Suzuki thought. She finally was able to set eyes upon the man she had been seeking.

From the tales she had heard, he did not look the way she had imagined in her mind. A swordsmith was usually a person of strong stature due to the endless hour of hammering and lifting a sword. Even though he had been depicted as elderly, she had at least expected a stronger looking individual. He didn't even look strong enough to wield a long dagger. His hair was thin (as was his goatee and moustache), and his body was quite thin. Totosai's brow was heavily wrinkled, and overall he looked as though a child could easily push him over.

"Are you sure you are the legendary Totosai?" Suzuki's eyes narrowed slightly. Then when she thought about it, she panicked. She had just insulted him! Oh bother, please let him overlook my error!

"Well I never!" the old man out cried, his brow furrowed, "that is a lot of cheek coming from a person who wants to be my apprentice."

The old man huffed as she panicked madly in her head, before he started to re-wind her words carefully.

"You say legendary?" he inquired, surprisingly chuffed with the statement, "I will overlook that statement young one and we can discuss your proposition."

Talk about an ego booster, she thought, I wasn't even _trying_ to flatter him.

Deciding that she might as well comply (since she did just walk all this way to find him), she sat down gently with her bag clunking to the floor.

"Now, child, why in the world would a young woman like you want to be taught by a swordsmith like me?"

Suzuki didn't even need to think about her answer. She bowed her head respectfully before replying.

"I have always wanted to be a swordsmith. The process of creation, and swords themselves, are of great interest to me. I do not have the common desires of my fellow maidens to settle down, as do most middle class woman," the thought just made her shiver, "my father did not raise me as a daughter, since I was his only child. He himself was a swordsmith but passed on before I could properly learn from him, though I have learned many things. So I searched within my father's social circle of smiths who was the best swordsmith. Naturally, they scoffed at my thoughts of it. Some even laughed directly in my face. However, I was able to talk to an esteemed colleague of my late father named Tanaka Shiro who recommend many smiths. He recommended you, since you produced not only human blades, but also Demon blades."

Suzuki took a breath, before finalizing her statement.

"So I implore you, Master Totosai, that you take me under your wing as an apprentice. A respected swordsmith of your caliber has probably heard many speeches such as these before. I have not brought money to offer, and no gifts to pay my respects. It would be a true honor to work under a demon such as yourself, and you have every right as a master of your art and masterful skill to reject me outright."

After finally expressing her wishes, she finally raised her head to look at the blank expression upon the old man's face. This made her sweat internally. Oh no, she wondered blindly, please don't tell me I botched it! Oh god, I thought I overdid the begging part.

A thoughtful expression passed over his face, as he studied the women before him.

"If I am not mistaken, you are a human woman yes?"

"Her blood is human Totosai," the flea answered for her, sitting carefully with his arms crossed on the old man's shoulder, "But that does not mean that her blood is not tasty."

"The question was not meant for you Myoga but I will let it slide," Totosai stated before returning his gaze to Suzuki, "You do realize that even if you were to master these techniques, which is not guaranteed, you will have a very short life span to use these skills."

Suzuki was surprised by this comment, but quickly recovered with a smile.

"The art of mastering sword making is my true desire in life – I do not wish for more or less."

The old man's smiled, but there was an undertone of sadness.

"You are so young, with so much ahead of you, and yet you wish to slave over hot coals and metal that shall slaughter many?" Totosai pulled another frown, "Not to mention that as a woman, you are disadvantaged in strength to a normal man, and may find it difficult to even wield a smithies' hammer."

Frustration and a wisp of anger crawled into her face, and she clenched her fist.

"I know that I am not a man nor do I wish to be! I cannot change the way I was born into this world…" she slowly let out a sigh as she unclenched her blanched fist, "I will let my determination of spirit help me through the training, and will try and strengthen to the best of my abilities."

As this conversation had been going on, Myoga had been in deep thought. It was not unheard of for females to wield weapons as samurai or help with smith work, but they were usually demons and privileged in status and power. Before the flea was a young mortal woman, with a fair complexion that had not been touched profoundly by a hard life of labor, as could be seen by her hands. Her mousy brown hair was tied messily up in a bun, and large maroon eyes were staring at Totosai with an almost pleading look. There was a basic beauty about her (though she was not stunner), something natural that was rarely seen with woman of this era. Those were the eyes of a woman who had seen too much too soon in life (she only looked around 19), but that was not a complete surprise with all the fighting that was going on and the famines that had come and gone across Japan. Youth was no longer an option for humans of this century, the flea had concluded over time. His master the great Inu no Taisho had had sympathy with humans (let alone falling for one and producing offspring of a half demon Inuyasha), and hence those feelings had washed onto Myoga.

"Totosai, what do you think?" inquired the flea, looking at the elderly man. He received a confounded look, and so he could not tell what Totosai's opinion was on the matter.

"I will take you as an apprentice."

The bluntness of the answer left the other two in silence, but after a few seconds Suzuki's face lit up like a shining display of fireworks as Myoga responded with spluttering confusion.

"Shouldn't you think this over more?! You barely have had time to-"

"Oh thank you Master Totosai!" exclaimed Suzuki over the poor flea as she lunged over to the old man, embracing him in a bear-like hug that nearly chocked the poor man to death, let alone shock him. Realizing her brash behavior, she quickly resumed her place by the fire before bowing deeply.

"I will not let you down, Master Totosai."

The old man recovered quickly from the shock of her embrace, and casually scratched his head.

"I shall hold you to your word."

The training had not started in the way that Suzuki had thought, nor desired. However, it would seem that her master was wiser than he appeared. Totosai could see that if the young woman was to even wield a proper smithy's hammer, she would have to build up muscle mass first. This did not stop her, however, in criticizing her mentor's methods of making her become stronger. She basically became an all-round maintenance worker, cleaning his clothes, cutting the logs, starting the fires for the smithy and not to mention a number of other odd end jobs to other villages. She had done a significant amount of reading in the materials and combination of said materials into different swords, and so Totosai had very little to offer on that level until she reached the level of creating swords strong enough for demons.

 _This was not what I imagined,_ she thought sighing a little, _but I suppose I have to start somewhere._

Although it was not all bad. The flea Myoga kept her company on several occasions, discussing trivial matters, issues of the national importance and of course stealing her blood now and then. She learned quickly to swipe at him if he went overboard.

On one day at noon, the heavens decided to open and heavy showers plummeted to the volcanic earth. Due to the weather, the trio stayed indoors to keep out of the rain. The fire was lapping up the recent log that Suzuki had placed on it, the small amber tongues of flame licking away lavishly at the slightly damp log.

"Well I suppose this will allow you a day of rest," stated Myoga upon her shoulder before turning to the corner of the room, "And for Totosai as well it seems."

The old man was lying in the corner, snoring quite peacefully to himself with his hammer tucked within his arms and lying against the dark wall.

"I guess you are right," admitted Suzuki, "but with this weather I cannot fulfill my duties, and in turn I cannot become stronger."

"You are starting to sound like Master Inuyasha, and I can tell you that is not a good thing."

With the blank stare that the flea was receiving, he was hazarding a guess that she did not know who he was talking about.

"Have you ever heard of the two swords that Master Totosai made for Inu no Taisho?"

Suzuki thought for a moment.

"Do you mean the Great Dog demon?"

"Yes precisely."

"I believe I have. If I remember correctly, one of the swords is called the Tessaiga which can fell a hundred demons, and another whose name escapes me but can save people."

"Very close Suzuki," he applauded, surprised by fragments of knowledge, "The Tessaiga is the sword that is to protect people which is wielded by Master Inuyasha, and the Tenseiga is the blade of the heavens that can save a hundred lives, currently owned by Lord Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western lands."

"That is amazing…" Suzuki whispered in awe, "Are these swords that powerful?"

"Indeed, the Tessaiga can produce the wind scar, a powerful demonic technique which uses the wind to scatter its enemies. Although the Tessaiga cannot harm a person, its ability to bring back the dead is a marvel to behold. A shame, though, that it is wielded by my Master's brother."

"This Master you speak of, is it the one who owns the Tessaiga, by the name Inuyasha."

"Quite perceptive of you. I follow Lord Inuyasha as I did his father." Said Myoga, with a content, dreamy look on his face as he reminisced about his old Master.

The puzzle pieces of the information Myoga was giving to her was starting to fit into place.

"Wait a minute, so this Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are sons of the great Dog demon?" she asked in curiosity.

"They are indeed, although only half-brothers," explained Myoga, "You see, my former Master the Great Dog Demon was mated to another dog demon, who gave birth to Sesshomaru. However, my master later fell in love with a mortal princess, who gave birth to Master Inuyasha. Sadly, to save Inuyasha at birth with his mother, the Great Dog Demon died protecting them. Each of his swords were separated between his sons, the Tessaiga to Inuyasha, and the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru."

"I see," pondered Suzuki, "I can imagine that this caused a rift between the brothers?"

"More than that, they practically loathe each other. Whenever they meet, all they can do is fight. Sesshomaru feels that his Father underhanded him by giving the Tessaiga to his brother, a half demon who he saw caused his father's death. He found that being given the Tenseiga, a sword which cannot cut, was another ploy of his fathers to undermine him and give him the poorer sword of his father's arsenal. Sesshomaru desires conquest, and yet he could not fight the man he admired who conquered man and demon alike due to his half-brother. Sesshomaru has even tried to take the Tessaiga away from Inuyasha. I was even there to see it, when he lopped off his brother's arm in his full demon form on top of their father."

Confusion spread across Suzuki's face.

"Wait a minute, they were fighting on their father?! You mean like his grave or something?"

"No, I do mean on him," corrected Myoga, "Inuyasha through a black pearl in his eye given to him by his father was able to go to the Netherworld, where his father's corpse lies in full demon form. The pearl was there so that Inuyasha could access a way into his father's belly to retrieve the sword."

 _What kind of father leaves his sword in his own belly?_ Wondered Suzuki, _I suppose a demon on the verge of death, desperate to protect the sword he wished to give to his son._

"That sure is one strange family." Commented Suzuki.

"Indeed," agreed Myoga.

A moment of silence fell upon them as they stared into the fire, crackling noises emanating from the embers.

"I have a question for you Myoga."

"Yes? What is it?"

"You know when I first came her a couple of weeks back," said Suzuki, "Why is it you were afraid and pretending that nobody was home?"

Myoga sighed deeply.

"You know I mentioned Sesshomaru."

"Yes."

"That is the reason."

"What has he done this time?" inquired Suzuki.

"Lord Sesshomaru has desired the Tessaiga for a while now, but cannot even wield the sword without it burning him. So, he desired a sword equal in strength and more."

"So he came back to the man who made the Tessaiga in the first place, and asked for a sword to be made for him?"

"Lord Sesshomaru never asks, he demands and usually with a threat of pain or death. He is known as the killing perfection, and with a very good reason with those poisoned claws of his. Master Totosai have tried to avoid him ever since he came with that Kappa demon, but I cannot shake the feeling he will be back anytime now."

"I see…."

This Lord Sesshomaru was clearly a demon not to mess with, and not one to tolerate people who will not do as he wishes. _He just sounds like a bully_ , thought Suzuki, _I hope he doesn't terrorize Totosai anymore_.

"I say young one, I believe it is time to go to bed." stated Myoga.

"Really? But it is only-"

Yet time must have gone faster than she had thought, for the night had drawn in without her even noticing. So, she decided to follow the advice of the flea and went over to one of the corners with a blanket and decided to go to sleep.

The training continued as it had done for the past couple of weeks, but now Totosai was teaching her some of the basic techniques to forge an ordinary mortal sword.

"It is a place to start, if anything." Stated Totosai as she started to fire up the smithy's fire.

All of the training to help her muscle development, however, paled in comparison to the scorching work of hammering and forging. Having to combine the three different layers of metal, and then folding the sword several times to construct it took an inordinate amount of energy and time. By the time she was finished creating a basic katana, she was absolutely exhausted.

With a critical eye, Totosai analyzed the sword she had created.

"Well, the sword would be able to hack a log if anything," commented Totosai, "But it is too blunt at the edges and too thick in metal to be used against an enemy. Try again young one."

Suzuki wanted to sob in frustration and sadness at her first piece, but she continued as he had instructed to and started working all over again but this time on a Tanto, a short sword instead of trying her first piece of work on a larger sword.

One day while she was constructing the small sword, and while Totosai had set off on a task he did not tell her about, she heard footsteps heading in her direction. Surprised at this, she turned up from her heavy work to see that it was no ordinary man nor just a single person.

Before her stood a man who was far too handsome and regal to be mortal, with long willowy white hair cascading over his immaculately white kimono adorned in cherry blossom and red designs. He had magenta stripes on either side of his head, with a crescent hiding slightly under his bangs. This demon was dressed in armor, with a sword knotted tightly to his side. Suzuki was so focused on the creature before her, that she hadn't realized she was being talked to.

"Do you have no ears wench? Where is Totosai?"

The irritating voice, she realized, was coming from the small kappa creature by the demon's side. He was dressed in a plain brown kimono with a black hat adorned on his head. The creature was green head to toe, and was carrying what looked like a two headed staff.

"He is not in at the moment, may I ask why you are looking for my Mentor?" she asked, trying to maintain a level of decorum at the ridiculing remark. Suzuki stood up from her work, and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

"That is none of your concern." The taller of the demons responded coldly in such a manner it made her shiver. _Damn, this guy is arrogant AND emotionlessly scary,_ thought Suzuki, _such a shame to have a personality like that with a face that perfect._

"Exactly so Milord!" the kappa demon squawked much to her chagrin and seemingly the other demon's, "We do not need to tell you why we are here, Milord is Lord of the Western lands and does not need to answer you mortal."

 _Damn that imp is annoying_ , thought Suzuki as she felt the vein in her temple start to pulsate, _Wait a minute, Lord of the Western Lands? Didn't Myoga say….that…._

Realization dawned upon her like a bucket of cold water being dumped upon her head. Of course, how stupid of her! How many demons walked around with a Kappa demon as a servant?

"Forgive me, you must be Lord Sesshomaru," stated Suzuki


End file.
